


Однострочники

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник из работ на Teen Wolf One String</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **23-08:** Стерек. Парни пытаются заняться сексом по скайпу. H+ A-

– Я снял с себя футболку!  
– Я вижу, это же скайп, – Дерек закатил глаза.  
Дурацкая была идея попробовать виртуальный секс.  
– О, чёрт, точно! Ладно… может, тоже поучаствуешь? – Стайлз нервно потёр солнечное сплетение.  
Дерек, вздохнув, скинул с себя борцовку.  
– Ммм… Теперь моя очередь, – Стайлз встал со стула, начав расстёгивать штаны.  
На экране застыла часть его ширинки и пальцы, вцепившиеся в собачку. Дёрнулись… застыли… дёрнулись…  
– Стайлз, картинка виснет.  
– Это не картинка, – прошипел Стайлз с натугой. – Чувак, замок заело!  
– Сними так.  
– Не могу! Я специально одел джинсы в обтяжку… Слушай, подожди немного… – Стайлз перегнулся за чем-то за его ноутбуком. – Нашёл!  
Дерек уже давно так не смеялся как сейчас, глядя на Стайлза, пытающегося натереть замок ширинки довольно-таки большой свечой.  
– Дерек, это не смешно!  
– Ещё как смешно, но если не веришь мне – мы можем спросить у Питера.  
– Иди к чёрту! Я застрял, а ты веселишься.  
Дерек прочистил горло и сказал уже серьёзно:  
– Больше никакого секса по скайпу, Стайлз!  
– Нууу, Дерек!  
– Нет, сейчас ты оденешься, приедешь ко мне, и я сам разберусь с твоим замком.  
– Ладно, уже еду, – пробубнел обиженный Стайлз и отключил связь.  
Дерек же откинулся в кресле, ожидая его приезда, а заодно гоняя по кругу скриншоты со свечой. Он действительно давно так не смеялся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **23-07** : Стайлз/Дерек. Дерек хочет попробовать снизу, но не знает, как попросить

Три недели. Три чёртовых недели вялого секса, потерянных взглядов, невнятного бубнежа и перепадов настроения. У Стайлза уже чешутся руки придушить Дерека. Честно, за годы, что они вместе, Стайлз научился принимать Дерека любым, кроме его состояния «ни мычит, ни телится». Тогда его просто хочется застрелить, чтоб не мучился.  
Когда Дерек в очередной раз, завалив Стайлза на себя, сникает, стоит тому попытаться распластаться под ним, чтобы получить свою порцию заслуженного зачётного секса, Стилински не выдерживает:  
\- Так всё! Или ты прямо сейчас говоришь, что случилось, или, клянусь Богом, Дерек я тебя выебу!  
\- Выеби, - отвечает тот.  
Стайлз нервно сглатывает, видя, как у Дерека сумасшедшее блестят глаза – обычно это не к добру. Как и хищно трепещущие ноздри… и пальцы, вцепившиеся в его бёдра… и этот утробный рык.  
Ох, сейчас Стайлза будут убивать, причём с особой жестокостью.  
\- Да, я особо не настаиваю, - слабым голосом пытается пойти на попятную Стайлз.  
\- Зато я настаиваю. Я уже закалебался тебе намекать.  
\- О… Ооо… Так я сейчас буду…?  
\- Да.  
\- А ты меня потом не убьёшь за это?  
\- Я тебя сейчас убью!  
\- Понял-понял, - Стайлз заваливает Дерека на кровать.  
Ради первого нормального секса за три недели он даже готов побыть сверху.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **23-16** : Джексон/Скотт.   
> \- Так значит ты теперь альфа?  
> \- А ты хочешь в стаю?

Странно видеть Джексона, стоящего в дверях его комнаты, но вот он – подпирает собой косяк и смотрит на Скотта, будто тот ему что-то должен. Хотя… это ведь Джексон.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, кто стал альфой, - яд в голосе напоминает Скотту, почему тот не скучал по Джексону последние полгода.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, кто вернулся, - в тон ему отвечает Скотт.  
\- Отрастил яйца, Маккол, или тебя Стилински покусал?  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – наученный многолетним опытом Скотт просто игнорирует издёвку Джексона.  
\- Я не хочу быть омегой, - отвечает тот.  
На языке Джексона это практически означает: «Скотт, пожалуйста, возьми меня к себе в стаю».  
\- Мне не нужны беты в стаю, - Скотт встаёт со своего места и направляется к двери, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Но когда подобное останавливало Джексона?  
\- У тебя нет бет.  
\- Потому что они мне не нужны, - Скотт сдерживается, чтобы не отпихнуть Джексона в сторону и просто уйти.  
Но тот сам делает первый шаг. К Скотту. Теперь они стоят всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга: нос к носу, глаза в глаза. Пальцы Джексона сгребают в кулак чужую футболку, дёргая на себя.  
\- Ты просто не знаком с моими доводами, - горячее дыхание обжигает губы.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **23-32** : Питер/Айзек. "Ты не такой, как мой отец". H-

– Он тебе отца не заменит, – зло бросил Дерек, прежде чем уйти.  
Он злился на Айзеке за то, что тот всё чаще вставал на сторону Питера – убийцы, психопата и язвительной занозы в заднице, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать своего альфу.  
Да, Питер был опасен и к тому же той ещё сволочью, но у него всегда находилось время, чтобы выслушать и, несмотря на приличный уровень едкости, он всегда давал дельные советы. А ещё именно Питер, а не Дерек, как бы невзначай интересовался, как идут дела, когда Айзек уже был готов кричать от беспомощности. Что бы Дерек ни говорил – отец Айзека такой чуткости никогда не проявлял, как и он сам.  
Громко хлопнула входная дверь, и Питер прикрыл глаза, вздохнув. На его лице не было даже намёка на привычную ухмылку – слова Дерека его всё же задели.  
– Ты не такой, как мой отец, – Айзек чувствовал себя должным сказать это Питеру, потому что действительно так считал и приходил к нему совсем не за отеческими наставлениями.  
– Я рад, – Питер, повернувшись к Айзеку, провёл большим пальцем по его губам. – Инцест, знаешь ли, немного не моё.  
Айзек оттолкнул его руку, потянувшись за поцелуем. Питер был ему нужен совсем не в качестве отца.


End file.
